Talk:Mandalorian
This isn't the canon Star Wars. Those people never existed, neither did most of the history posted. Emperor Roma I 20:30, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :And what makes them non-existent? your deleting the content of this wiki article? Ismays have never existed, but you and several other people say they did and still do, and I guess there are far more people in SWC considering Mandalorians as described in that article very much existent, than there are members of Ismay family... and quite a few mandalorian clans referring to events described in that article... --Xanyarr Chyakk, Arch-Provost of RSD (comm) 08:26, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :: "I will name them all: the Mandalorians of Mandalore, Concordians, True Mandalorians, New Mandalorians, Death Watch, and the Black Sun's Unwillings. The main and most definant type is (it's a mouthfull) the True Mandalorians of Pura, also known as Puran Mandalorians or Crusaders." :: Where to start with what is wrong with that? Most of that does not exist, nor does it actually include the established Mandalorian groups in SWC. :::Hm let's see :::*Mandalorians - check :::*Concordians - well, there's that whole new moon called Concordia in the Clone Wars, so one could call Mandalorians who live on Concordia, well Concordians. But I'll grant you that beside Concordian language there's not much evidence to support that. :::*True Mandalorians - check :::*New Mandalorians - check :::*Death Watch - check :::*Unwillings - I'll second your "whiskey tango foxtrot" here :::So let's sum it up - 2 conjectural or non existing vs. 4 existing makes up "most" in what universe? --Xanyarr Chyakk, Arch-Provost of RSD (comm) 12:22, March 25, 2010 (UTC) ::"They are the least famous and most favorable." ::NPOV. :: "They act as knights, archers, mages, etc. It's worthy of a series like Harry Potter, or Lord of the Rings." :: ...what? :: "These Mandalorians have the greatest planet in the history of any story. The most famous members are Boba and Jango Fett. Namely Boba Fett. He is the main leader of this kingdom in Star Wars Episodes VII, VIII, and IX." :: NPOV. Non-SWC. Also includes SuperShadow garbage (Episodes 7, 8, and 9) :: "NOTABLE MEMBERS OF THE TRUE MANDALORIANS OF PURA" :: All those listed are canon characters that never existed in SWC. :::I will concede all four of your points as out of place in an SWC article as well as not following NPOV and some other wiki policies. --Xanyarr Chyakk, Arch-Provost of RSD (comm) 12:22, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :: The entire article was non-SWC by some Mando fanboy. And yes, the Ismays have existed in SWC. And, gasp, still do. So what the hell are you talking about? This wiki is for COMBINE related articles, not fanboyisms. Or are you delusional and lost, thinking you're actually at an entirely different wiki? Emperor Roma I 21:01, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :::I was talking about a fictional family which only exists because a couple of people say it does. So by the same existence standards if a couple of people get together and say true mandalorians of pura existed then guess what they did. But I forgot I was talking to someone for whom 2 out of 6 was most, who was incapable of conversing without condescending or insults and who was quibbling over a word in a meaningless edit war over which he would have been banned from any self-respecting wiki, instead of contributing some of SWCs history, which he supposedly knows. But I digress... --Xanyarr Chyakk, Arch-Provost of RSD (comm) 12:22, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Xanyarr, calm down and stop looking for a fight. The article Wilhelm deleted was clearly nonsense written by someone who doesn't understand SWC (and likely has never even heard of it). --Darkness 04:39, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :: Amusingly, the same nameless IP was posting the stuff on the Star Wars wikia and it was reverted as fanon vandalism. http://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=True_Mandalorians&diff=3008905&oldid=3008903 :: He found out he couldn't get away with it there, found THIS page because of the words "Star Wars" and began spamming. Emperor Roma I 22:35, March 27, 2010 (UTC)